


A Reason to Celebrate

by pocketcucco



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: A lil fluff, F/F, birthday fluff!!, nia almost pulls a mythra level cooking disaster, post game spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcucco/pseuds/pocketcucco
Summary: Nia tries to bake Mythra a birthday cake. It doesn't go quite according to plan.





	A Reason to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lafolliadamore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafolliadamore/gifts).



> I had a little idea for a oneshot for this cute pairing that Fran introduced me to, so I decided to post it for her birthday. It's very short but I hope you like it. ;u; Hopefully if someone bakes you a cake they don't do as badly as Nia (or especially Mythra)!

Nia was  absolutely  horrified by her creation  when she finally pulled it out of the oven .

“It will be fine, my lady,”  Dromarch  said. His tone was reassuring, but she knew he was amused by the way his whiskers twitched  as he talked . 

Nia ignored him and carefully  set the pan on the table . Her concoction – the remains of a cake she’d so  lovingly  crafted in the early hours of the morning – seethed and smoked in her hands.

“What was the saying, again? Easy as  cake ?”

“As pie, my lady.”

Nia’s ears drooped. “Maybe I should have made one of those...only, I don’t know what kind

Mythra  likes... Oh,  Dromarch , why didn’t you wake me up when the timer went off?”

“You were sleeping so soundly, and I... I am ashamed to admit that  I,  too, may have taken a little cat nap...”

“I  _ knew _  I should have practiced before... Now I’ve gone and ruined it.”

“Ruined what?”

Nia about jumped out of her skin.  Mythra  was standing at the kitchen door, groggy but still impossibly beautiful even with her hair sticking at odd angles.

“Oh! Um...well, you see, I-”

Mythra’s  gaze settled on the cake. “Is that what I’ve been smelling all morning? I thought  I was dreaming that the house was on fire .”

“ Er ...yeah. I woke up early to bake you a cake for your birthday, but... I ruined it. As you can see.”

“My birthday?”

“Well...more to commemorate the day you and Pyra came back.” Nia’s ears were flat against her head, and her face was flushed. “See, I knew this was a dumb idea...”

The words were barely out of her mouth before  Mythra  suddenly grabbed her around the middle and spun her in a tight circle. Nia gasped.

“No one’s ever done something like this for me ! ”  Mythra  said, her breath soft a nd warm a gainst Nia’s hair. “This is...one of the nicest surprises I’ve ever had.”

“What? But I didn’t... Your cake...”

“Who needs cake when I have a girlfriend as sweet as you? Not that I don’t appreciate the gesture.”

Mythra  squeezed Nia  again  before setting her back down in the middle of the kitchen. Her eyes were bright, dancing with her joy. Seeing that expression warmed Nia – especially since  _ she’d  _ been the one to put it there.

“Tell you what,”  Mythra  said, one hand settling on her hip, “why don’t we take a walk to the bakery?  Th eir cakes are my favorite. Just treat me to one of those.”

“I’m sure that can be arranged.  But...  I just wanted to do something special, you know? Pyra makes  baking  look so easy.”

“Pyra cheats. She’s a fire blade.”

“Yeah, well...”

Mythra  slipped her finger under Nia’s chin and tilted her head back.

“You’re doing just fine. Don’t worry,”  Mythra  said softly – and kissed her. “Come on, before everyone buys the best stuff.”

Nia nodded  weakly , a little dazed and very much in love. 


End file.
